XMen Formidable Attraction
by Kindred Isa
Summary: When Logan takes his bike at the end of the movie, Scott is determined to get it back only to get more than he expected. Out of character crack fic. Graphic Slash. Non consensual spanking of an adult by a romantic partner. Written with JetFicWriter.


**Author's Note:** This was written as an rpg (roll playing game). This story takes place directly following the X-Men movie from 2000. Jetficwriter playing Wolverine/Logan, and I am playing Cyclops/Scott.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Out of character crack fic. Graphic Slash. Non consensual spanking of an adult by a romantic partner.

**Summary: **When Logan takes his bike at the end of the movie, Scott is determined to get it back only to get more than he expected when an formidable attraction grows.

FORMIDABLE ATTRACTION

Logan sped down the two lane highway on Scott's motorcycle, feeling more relaxed and free than he had in days. There was a reason he never stayed in one place too long. Getting attached to people made him nervous and uncomfortable, for more than one reason. But mostly, because he didn't like feeling that an enemy could use his affection for someone against him, and he knew he was already getting attached to the people at Professor Xavier's school.

To his knowledge this had never happened to him, but then he only had memories of the past fifteen years, and the face looking back at him from the mirror appeared to be in his mid thirties. But his appearance hadn't really changed over the past fifteen years, so he supposed with his healing abilities, he could be quite a bit older.

Marie's face when he'd left flashed before his eyes. She was so young, and he felt the overwhelming urge to protect her from all the bad things that could happen to her in life. And he knew if he'd stayed even one more day, he'd start to feel that way about every single person there. He looked down at the bike under his legs, and shook his head at his own actions. When he'd taken it, he'd told himself he was only doing it to taunt Scott, but now he realized that by taking it, he'd guaranteed himself at least one more trip back to the school.

He came to a straight patch, and went faster. The quicker he got to Alkali Lake, the quicker he would have answers about his past. Only then would he truly be free to become a more permanent fixture at the school, without feeling like he was endangering the people there.

Scott Summers had not expected Logan to take his bike yet again but if the Wolverine had done it once before he very well would again. The thought of having his bike stolen again prompted the leader of the X-Men to install a tracker on the black metallic beast knowing that he'd be alerted if it had even moved without his knowledge so he was in the school's garage when his cell phone beeped. Scott put down the tools he'd been using to fix his car with a soft swear wanting to hurt Logan for taking his bike. "Dammit...He is not getting away with this."

Grabbing his bag, the twenty-two year old mutant stalked down to the lower levels slamming opening his locker grabbing his uniform determined to be ready for a fight if need be. His eyes flared red under the rose quartz glasses as he stalked down the white tiled hallways and upstairs. He had to find Storm and get her to help him finding her teaching a class. The students were unaware that Scott was watching through the door, an intensity flaring on his young face wanting his baby back. First Logan attacked Jean, then he tried to steal her and now he'd stolen his bike...again!

Storm had just finished her class once she noticed that Scott was standing there carrying a bag walking gracefully towards him. "Scott what's wrong?"

"He's done it again Storm and I'm going to get my bike back." Scott said with determination in his voice and despite the woman's attempts to halt his decisions, the leader wouldn't be stopped. Against her own good judgement, Ororo Monroe left the mansion with Scott.

Entering the metallic hanger, the white silver beauty turned to her friend, her voice soft. "I don't like this idea Scott." Scott just looked at her and told her that he would have his bike and that he was the leader of the X-Men. With reluctance, they boarded the Blackbird lifting into the air to search for Scott's bike tracking Wolverine down.

# # #

It wasn't too long before Scott had found Logan on the highway smirking at the oncoming bleep on the tracking device. "Gotcha Logan." The wind blew with the two landing the Blackbird further along with Scott exiting telling Storm to head back home. "I'm getting my bike Storm and will be back with or without Logan so don't worry, I'll be just fine." Once Storm was gone, Scott stood on the road ready to blast before the bike if need be, determined to shock Logan. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Wolverine's face when he realized he'd been caught by a little boy.

Logan knew he was going too fast for this highway, but he loved the rush of it. He'd only passed three other cars in the past half an hour, and wasn't too worried about running into anyone. He slowed to fifty miles per hour to take a sharp corner, and just as he came around the bend, he saw a man standing in his lane less than one hundred feet away. Instantly hitting the breaks, the bike swerved slightly, and the tires squealed on the pavement. The only thing that kept him from dropping the bike, and sliding down the road on his back, was years of practice.

When the bike finally came to a complete stop by the side of the road, Logan realized the man still standing in the middle of the road, was none other than Cyclops.

"Of all the dumb ass things to do," Logan muttered under his breath, while automatically flipping the kickstand out with his foot. He jumped off the bike and stalked towards Scott. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm getting my bike back." Scott replied with as much heat as Logan was bringing. "Tell me Logan, what part of personal property don't you get? You were told to leave my bike alone the last time you stole it!"

"I don't give a fuck about the bike!" Logan yelled. "What the hell are _you_ doing standing in the middle of the God damn road!" He held his finger and thumb up in front of Scott's glasses, with less than an inch between them. "I was this close to crashing into you, and you don't heal like I do!"

"Watch your mouth Logan!" Scott yelled back and felt the rage building within his entire being as he stood his ground. When Logan touched the rose quartz glasses, Scott reached up to keep them in place. "You weren't going to hit me and I could have gotten out of the way. Now give me my bike!"

"Unbelievable!" Logan muttered more to himself than Scott. The kid didn't seem to think he'd been in any danger at all, and that only added to the older man's irritation. Logan latched onto the younger man's wrist, and yanked him towards the bike on the side of the road. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stand in the middle of the freeway?"

Scott's eyes narrowed at the hard grip on his wrist dragging him towards his waiting bike. A hand went to his glasses only to yelp in pure shock when Logan reached the bike yanking the boy over his jean clad lap after sitting down. "What are you doing? Let me go this instant!"

"The bike is a hunk of metal." Logan said, more and more upset with what Scott had done. He was the leader of the X-men, not some child who got to throw a tantrum when other people played with his toys. And as a role model to all the kids who went to that school, he had a responsibility not to pull dangerous stunts. Danger already surrounded them every day, so there was no need to add to it.

"The bike can be replaced. You can't." Logan started smacking the bottom over his lap, making his feelings on the subject clear. "You wanted it back, fine, I get that, but there were better, safer ways of going about it."

"Oww! Let me go Logan! This isn't funny!" Scott struggled over the older mutant's lap getting his backside tanned. "Stop! Like you care if something happens to me! Oww!" The leader of the X-men soon was feeling the burn on the clothed cheeks. A hand reached for his glasses firing a laser beam at the ground by Logan's feet bolting upright panting hard. "B...Back off Logan."

Logan was startled by the small explosion at his feet, and let go of the boy. When he realized Scott had used his powers, he growled, and stood up. But when he saw Scott put his hand up to his glasses again, Logan stopped and glared. He crossed his arms and said, "You're really asking for it Bub."

###

Back at the mansion, Charles had just had a communication from Storm, telling him the situation. He had trouble believing that Scott had used the jet to go on some foolish errand. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind for the boy he'd come to think of as a son over the years. "Scott?"

Scott was about to blast at Logan again but his hand halted on the side of the glasses frowning. "P...Professor?"

Confused, Logan scanned the area and sniffed the air, but found no sign of the Professor. Then he remembered the way he heard Charles' voice in his head when he'd been at the school, and wondered if it could work from so far away.

Charles tried not to sound cross, but doubted he succeeded. "Storm tells me you took the Blackbird out during the day so that you could track Logan down and retrieve your motorcycle. Is this correct?"

Scott inwardly cringed at the slightly admonishing tone in the professor's telepathic voice chewing his lower lip nervously. "Y...Yes Sir."

Charles frowned at the tone of Scott's voice in his head. He sounded distressed. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I am fine Professor. Just not all that myself right now. Logan is being unreasonable as always."

Charles didn't know Logan as well as he knew Scott, and might have had a hard time connecting to him, if he weren't standing by Scott. As it was, he had an easy enough time speaking to him telepathically as well. "Logan?"

Taking a startled step back, Logan said, "Charles?"

"Logan, is everything okay? Scott sounds distressed." Charles said.

While he was speaking out loud, Logan crossed his arms again, and glared in Scott's direction. "He's gonna be even more distressed when I get through with him. He stood in the middle of the damn highway, to get me to stop. I could have run right into him!"

"Scott?" Charles asked, not quite believing what he'd heard.

Scott noticed the glare almost wanting run but another part of him felt a sudden thrill with Logan looking at him like he was prey. "Yes professor."

"Is it true?" Charles demanded. "Did you try to stop Logan by standing in the middle of the highway?"

Scott inwardly cringed again knowing that he was in deep trouble but then sighed unable deny it nor would ever try. "Y...Yes professor. I was going to try blasting before the bike on the road."

"I see," Charles said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. When Scott first came to the school many years ago, he'd had some short lived moments of teenage rebellion, and he'd made a few very bad choices, but nothing like this had happened in years. Charles couldn't figure out what had triggered it, other than the obvious, which was that Logan himself was triggering it. But in a way that made sense, because Charles had been in Scott's head, and he knew that Logan was very similar to most of the men Scott had been with during his teen years.

Turning his voice to Logan again, Charles said, "What do you mean he's going to be more distressed? What do you plan to do to him?"

Logan said, "I think he deserves to have his ass tanned, but he used his powers to get away from me."

Charles' eyebrows went up in surprise. But then he'd seen how protective Logan had been with Marie, so maybe it wasn't so surprising. And getting spanked wouldn't be an entirely new experience for Scott. Charles himself had done it twice in the first couple of months Scott had been with him. But the longer Scott had stayed with him, the more responsible he'd become, and Charles quickly decided there was no longer a need for that kind of punishment. But after today's behavior, Charles changed his mind about that.

Charles said to Logan, "He won't use his powers again. You have my permission to spank him, not only for standing in the middle of the road, but for his inappropriate use of the Blackbird to come get you. He'll walk to you when I'm done speaking with him."

It was Logan's turn to be surprised, but he simply said, "Okay."

Turning his thoughts to Scott again, Charles said, "Scott Summers, I can not believe how irresponsible you've been today. I'm ashamed of your behavior, and I'm in complete agreement with Logan. You do deserve a spanking, even if you haven't had one in years. I want you to walk over to Logan, and accept whatever punishment he decides to give you, without using your powers. You won't like what happens if you refuse."

Scott felt the moisture is in his eyes when the Professor told of his disappointment over his actions. Those words hurt more than any spanking ever truly could. His stomach and chest ached from that pain, looking down with his voice quiet. "Y...Yes Sir. I am sorry Professor and don't know why I lost control this time." He hadn't lost control in years but with a shaky sigh, Scott moved closer to Logan determined to at least take it like a man.

Charles kept his mind focused on both Scott's and Logan's thoughts, without letting them know he was listening in. He wanted to be able to stop Logan if he thought the man took it too far.

Logan grabbed Scott's wrist again, pulled him back to the bike, and sat down on it sideways. Before pulling the younger man across his lap, he said, "Are you going to use your powers again to try and get away?"

"No, I gave the professor my word on it or it will only be worse for me. This is not the first spanking I've had as an X-man."

With a noncommittal grunt, Logan yanked Scott down and over his lap. "I'm sorry I took your bike. I had planned to bring it back to you when I was done, but if I'd known you were gonna react like this, I wouldn't have done it." He started swatting hard and fast, not wanting to drag this out any longer than he had to. "But me being an asshole, doesn't give you the right to be a fool."

Scott could only groan with the fire in his backside, the cheeks turning bright red determined not to cry, gritting his teeth in frustration with his attempts not to fight back. Unable to handle it anymore, the fearless leader was soon yelping. "Owww...Gahhh!" With each swat to his backside, Scott Summers was having issues with his own body betraying him. Images of strong men taking him in their arms, commanding him, taking him nice and hard with flesh in his mouth and backside. The boy was suddenly aroused terrified that Logan would notice it. "Owww!"

Logan felt the extra pressure pushing into his thigh with every smack, and realized suddenly that Scott was turned on by what was going on. He had to admit that Scott did have a nice ass, and under other circumstances, he'd be flattered, but not right now. Right now he wanted the kid to be apologetic and sorry for what he'd done, not hard and wanting more. He aimed a little lower, and started swatting Scott's sit spots, and upper thighs. "Tell me what you did to deserve this spanking."

Scott yelped when Logan attacked the tender thighs and lower cheeks of his backside. The boy was soon squirming desperate to escape the painful swats losing any sexual interest he had been having by that point. Tears began to flow with Scott shamed by them. "Aghh! For taking the owww! Blackbird and being in the… ouch! Middle of the road!"

"That's right," Logan said. "And if I don't start hearing some serious repentance on your part, we're gonna be here a while, and I may decide to take off my belt."

"WHAT? No! Please no Logan! I'm sorry please don't!" Scott pleaded with the other man with his bottom already very sore soon unable to even talk, tears finally flowing. He was tired of being brave and strong. Scott may have been the leader of the X-Men but he needed someone to take care of him too, to let him give up being the strong one for a change. The pavement and his glasses wet with tears.

Logan stopped spanking, but kept a hand on Scott's back so he couldn't get up. After giving him a few seconds to compose himself, Logan said, "Tell me that you're not going to do it again."

Scott was too upset to say anything for a few quiet moments after Logan had halted finally speaking. His voice thick with both pain and tears. "I...I won't. Please stop."

Satisfied with that answer, Logan pulled Scott up to a standing position, and stood as well. He pulled the younger man into a hug and said, "Okay kid, I believe you, and it's all done."

Scott just stood there utterly confused by Logan hugging him but let the other mutant comfort him. This he had not expected.

After the brief embrace, Logan let him go. He gestured to the bike and said, "She's all yours. I'll hitch a ride."

Charles' voice sounded in both of their heads at the same time. "Scott, I'd like you to accompany Logan to Alkali Lake."

"What?" Logan shouted, not liking that idea at all. He was a solitary guy, and didn't need the hassle of looking out for someone other than himself.

Charles didn't answer, wanting to hear Scott's response first.

Scott blinked utterly confused at the professor's request unsure why he would need to go with Logan. He was getting his bike back at least. "I don't understand Professor. Why do you want me to go with him?"

Making sure they could both hear his thoughts, Charles said, "Because we have some new information on Alkali Lake. I was trying to find you when I realized you were gone. An acquaintance of mine believes that Alkali Lake is still currently in use by the military, but it's in an unofficial capacity. It could be much more dangerous than I'd anticipated. So I'd like the two of you to go together."

Logan frowned, but slowly nodded, seeing the sense in that. Cyclops would definitely be an asset to have on his side if there was trouble.

"Alright we can go together and it's a good thing I packed my uniform then along with a few other clothes." Scott replied and then looked at Logan. "My bike so I'm driving."

Logan shook his head. "Sorry, kid. I don't ride on the back, no matter who's bike it is."

Charles tuned out of their conversation, with a small smile on his face. Having been in both of their heads during the spanking, he was sure that they would be working things out one way or another.

"No way. It's my bike, Logan, so I want to drive." Scott pouted as he insisted on driving the bike.

"You want to drive?" Logan said, "Fine. Get on your bike and head for home. I'll hitch a ride to Alkali Lake, and you can explain it to the Professor when you get home."

"There is no way I am ditching you. For starters, I'd get spanked again, and for second there could be trouble." Scott looked at the older man finally groaning. "Fine I'll ride in the back but you owe me."

"Tell you what," Logan said with a smirk. "I'll buy you a new set of tires for it when we get back." He straddled the bike, and waited for Scott to get on behind him. "That should at least make up for taking it in the first place."

Scott got onto the bike with his backpack strapped to the back so that it wouldn't fall off. Once his sore cheeks hit the seat, the boy hissed groaning. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist scooting his groin against the other man's muscled backside. "Oww you spank really hard Logan."

"Yeah, I do. Remember that while we're on this trip, and maybe you won't earn yourself another one." Logan used his foot to push the kickstand out of the way, started the motorcycle, and yelled back to Scott, "I didn't bring a helmet for myself, but you're gonna need one. Don't suppose you thought to pack yourself one, did you?"

"Um no I kind of forgot to grab one when I left the school."

Growling low in his throat, Logan said, "So you planned to ride this home without one?"

"Um ah yes?" Scott felt like he was already in trouble again for having forgotten his helmet. "Well I forgot it."

"I ought to spank you again for that, but we've got a long ride ahead of us, and you're already sore, so I won't. We'll stop in the next town and get you one." Logan turned slightly, and slapped the top of Scott's thigh hard. "Don't forget it again."

"Oww, yes Logan." Scott said with the older mutant starting up the motorcycle to head into the next town with his hands rubbing Logan's waist loving the strong abs. While they drove in the highway, Scott couldn't help but feel the vibrations rubbing his groin. He struggled to keep the groan hidden.

The next town was only a few miles away, and within fifteen minutes, Logan was pulling up to a store. He cut the engine, and said, "Go get a helmet quick. We still have a couple hundred miles to go today before we stop for the night, and I'd like to get there before it gets dark."

Scott got off the bike struggling to hide his arousal but as he headed into the store he managed to get himself under control. After buying a black helmet, the boy came back out putting it on climbing behind Logan praying that his body didn't want the big, strong, animalistic mutant. To his embarrassment, Scott got hard rather quickly hoping Logan wouldn't notice the hard groin rubbing against his clothed butt.

Well aware of Scott's continued arousal, Logan spent a good portion of the ride trying to figure it out. The kid was in a serious relationship with Jean. They shared a bedroom, and were obviously in love with each other. So why was there an erection pressing into his backside? Logan didn't have many morals, but not sleeping with someone in a committed relationship was one of them.

Not that he wasn't attracted to Scott, because he was. The younger man's body was exactly the type Logan stopped to take a second look at when walking down the street. But it wasn't just a physical attraction. He was also attracted to Scott because he knew that Scott always fought for what he believed to be right, especially when it came to protecting the kids at the school.

As the miles passed by, Logan found it more and more difficult to force his body not to respond in kind. It had been a while since he'd slept with someone. Even longer since he'd been with another man. Eventually he couldn't ignore the body pressed up against him, and he got hard too. He decided he couldn't go the full two hundred miles like this, and decided to stop at the next town.

They pulled into a nearby motel not nearly making it far as they had planned. "Why are we stopping here?" Scott asked. "It's not night yet."

Refusing to go into detail, Logan muttered, "I don't know about you, but I need a drink." He turned slightly to look at the man behind him. "You even old enough to drink kid?"

"I'm twenty-two years old Logan." Scott replied looking at the other man with a wry smile. "So guessing we stay here for the night?"

Logan got off the bike, and pointed to the bar across the street, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink, and you can watch me win enough money to pay for my room. You'll have to pay for your own."

Scott got up off the bike and headed inside carrying their stuff wrinkling his nose in a unmanly cute manner at the strong pungent smells assaulting his senses. "Oh charming but it'll do." The boy sat down and ended up noticing some of the men in the bar but ignored the looks they sent his way.

Logan went straight to the bar and ordered two beers. He plunked one down in front of Scott, but didn't sit down. Instead he headed for the currently empty pool table. He held up a twenty and raised his voice to be heard over the twanging country music. "I've got a twenty that says I can beat anyone here at a game of pool."

For the next two hours, Logan played pool, beating each and every person who went up against him. By the time he'd collected a hundred and fifty dollars, he decided he'd had enough. He'd been surreptitiously keeping an eye on Scott the whole time, and thought the younger man had had too much to drank. He stuffed the money into his pocket while some of the spectators complained. Ignoring them, he went straight to Scott, put an arm on the table next to him, and said, "Ready to go?"

Scott had been watching Logan hustle men out of their money but as the hours went by, the boy continued to drink until he couldn't even see straight. Completely wasted, Scott just laughed trying to stand up landing into Logan's arms. "I'm fine, you are fine."

"Great," Logan muttered, catching the younger man. He half carried, half dragged, Scott out of the bar, and across the street. He sat Scott down on one of the lobby chairs, and went to the front desk.

"We'd like two single rooms for the night," Logan said.

The man behind the counter said, "I'm sorry Sir, we only have one room left."

Logan knew the younger man was in no shape to ride, not even to the next motel. With a sigh he slapped his money down and said, "We'll take it."

As soon as he had the room key, he went and helped Scott stand. "Come on kid, let's get settled."

"Hey why are there two of you Logan? Not that I'm ahh complaining. Is the room spinning?"

Logan groaned, "You must have had more than I thought." He hauled the younger man into their room, and dumped him on the bed. "Sleep it off, kid."

"Not wanting to sleep." Scott said with a wry grin before he pounced onto Logan shyly kissing his soft rough lips. "Did I ever tell you that you are the type I used to date back in school?"

Surprised by the kiss, Logan automatically kissed back for a moment before stopping himself. After hearing Scott's admission, things made a lot more sense. Not just about today, but about Scott's behavior towards him since the day he'd shown up. And he found himself softening towards the younger man. Smiling gently, Logan carefully forced Scott to sit back down on the edge of the bed

"Nothing can happen between us, Scott. First off, you're drunk, and second you're with Jean."

The boy whimpered at the kiss that Logan gave him, loving the way they felt and tasted but when Logan denied him, Scott felt his heart aching. "But Jean knows I need a man too Logan." The drunken boy almost felt heart-broken soon sitting on the bed rambling about Jean and his past still comfortable while drunk. Besides he had kissed Logan and had let the other mutant spank him.

Logan knelt down and started taking off Scott's shoes for him, listening to him ramble. He planned to ask Scott if he had some kind of arrangement with Jean, but that could wait for the morning when the younger man was sober. If Scott and Jean had an open relationship, Logan would jump at the chance to sleep with both of them. Once the shoes were off, he helped Scott get out of his jacket, and turned the blankets down on the bed.

"Get in and lay down," he said.

Scott laid down clumsily into the bed and shivered with any contact going to groin. "Ugh...Um could you get my sleeping goggles. In my bag."

"Sure." Logan dug around inside the bag, and handed them over. While Scott was putting them on, Logan said, "I'm gonna go grab my stuff off the bike. Be right back."

Walking out to the bike, he got his sleeping bag, and his duffel out of the built in saddlebags. When he got back to the room, Scott was asleep. Logan shook his head, thinking that the younger man was going to be sick as a dog in a few hours. Not wanting to get a face full of vomit in the middle of the night, the older man spread his sleeping bag out on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed a pillow off the bed, climbed into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

# # #

The next morning was anything but peaceful. The sun was shining through a small crack in the curtains like a golden sliver on the carpet alerting both men that morning had come. Scott hadn't needed the reminder getting out of bed feeling all the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

Bolting into the washroom, the boy knelt before the toilet he began to get sick, throwing the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. His head was already pounding with the closed door not helping to silence the consequences of drinking far too much.

Logan opened one eye when he heard movement, and saw Scott rush to the bathroom. The sounds coming from the bathroom confirmed Logan's belief that Scott would be ill. Knowing Scott would be in no shape to ride before check out time, Logan sighed and got up. He changed clothes, grabbed his wallet, and knocked on the bathroom door. He said, "I'm gonna go pay for another night, and then I'm going back to the bar. When you're feeling better, come get me."

Scott groaned and continued to throw up while Logan got ready to leave the room. The boy finally rested against the wall panting hard running a hand through his unruly dark hair. Getting up, Scott decided to have a quick shower peeling off the sweat soaked clothing before the warm water soothed him. The water seemed to wash away his illness getting back out needing to talk to Jean.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Scott left the washroom heading towards the bed reaching for his cell phone. His hand shook as he reached for it frightened of upsetting Jean or making her angry. She was someone who could tie his balls in a knot if she were angry enough, but thankfully she never would do this. Sitting down, Scott took a deep breath and dialed her number, his hands quivering waiting for her to answer him.

Jean had just started teaching a class when her cell phone rang. She saw the caller ID, and knew she had to take the call. Charles had told her that something serious had gone down between Scott and Logan the day before, and that Scott might need to speak with her about it. She hadn't pressed him for details, knowing he wouldn't betray Scott's confidence, but she was anxious to find out if he was okay. Grabbing her phone she said, "Excuse me class, I have to take this. Everyone please start reading chapter three and we'll continue our lesson when I get back."

As soon as she had shut the classroom door behind her, she answered the phone. "Scott?"

Scott smiled nervously when Jean answered her phone. "Yeah, it's me Jean. Um Jean listen, I...Went after my bike and then the Professor told me to go with Logan to Alkali Lake, we got drunk...Well I did and had to get a room and...I...I...K...Kissed him. Jean I'm so sorry...Please forgive me." Scott felt his entire body shaking as he ended up bursting into tears feeling intense guilt thinking he's betrayed his love for Jean.

As Scott began talking, Jean walked down the hall towards the exit, needing to be outside so she could give him her full attention. She had just stepped outside when Scott confessed to kissing Logan. She gasped in surprise, needing a second to take that in. She'd known Scott since he was a teenager, and they'd shared everything with each other, so she knew he liked men. She even knew Logan would be exactly the type of guy Scott would fall for. But that had been years ago. He hadn't wanted anyone other than her since they'd gotten together.

She heard his broken sobbing, and instantly felt the need to comfort him. "Scott, honey, it's okay. Don't cry. I understand." As the words came out of her mouth, she realized they were true. In fact, now that she'd gotten over her initial shock, she could even admit to herself that she'd also been attracted to Logan. Being a mind reader, and sharing thoughts with Scott over the years, meant that she knew without a doubt how much he loved her, and that there was no need for jealousy. Still hearing him crying, Jean said, "Scott, can you listen to me for a second? I promise I forgive you, and I'm not angry."

"You're not? But Jean I kissed him and wanted him. I still do, but love you so much too, please don't hate me or leave me."

"I could never hate you, and I'm not going to leave you. I love you, and I know you love me too. As for Logan… well I'm attracted to him too."

"You are? What do we do about this Jean?"

"Well…" She thought about it for a few moments. "I… I think you should follow your feelings when it comes to Logan. I'm not saying I want an open relationship. I don't want to think about you sleeping around with a bunch of other people. But for some reason Logan is an exception. In fact just thinking about the two of you together makes me happy and a little excited too. So go ahead and kiss him, touch him, have sex with him, and then when you come home, if he's willing, we'll make some kind of arrangement for the three of us."

Scott's eyes widened in shock nearly dropping his cell phone. "You want me to have sex with Logan? I mean I really want to and only want him and you but where do we go from there? What if he doesn't want me and I just make a fool out of myself coming onto him?"

"Yes I want you to have sex with Logan, because I know how much you've missed that since being with me. I don't know what this will mean to our relationship, but we'll figure it out together when you get home. And you're right, Logan may not want you, but what if he does want you? You don't want to miss out on your chance just because you're worried about rejection do you?"

Scott contemplated what she was saying and it was true that he needed some good hard male sex but also couldn't hurt Jean. With a sigh, the leader of the X-Men gulped, nodding. "Alright, you do know me better than I do myself, and I do have my vibrators and um other stuff at home. I could try it, but don't want to hurt you. You know if this does happen, Logan might be involved with us both right, or just me. Can we deal with that?"

"I can if you can." With a little smile on her face, Jean said, "From the little bits I heard out of Logan's head, I'm sure he'll be involved with both of us. That is if you can get him to come back here once you're done with your trip. He's terrified of any kind of emotional attachment."

Scott felt a little nervous about seeing if Logan did indeed want him and gulped. "Okay, I can give it a shot and see if he'll take me for who I am or not. I'll also try and bring him back with me. Jean, what did you hear in his mind anyway? I thought he didn't like me but last night, I could have sworn he kissed back."

"I'm sure he did kiss you back." Jean said. "I won't tell you exactly what I heard, that would be a betrayal since he didn't know I was listening. But I will tell you that he's attracted to both of us. If he rejects you tonight, it won't be because he doesn't find you appealing. It will be because he's afraid to get attached."

"I don't want him to reject me, and hope he doesn't. I love you Jean and will bring him home but know you'll probably be listening or watching as well no matter what." Scott smirked and little knowing she would get horny watching them together or if Scott was rejected, he was so needy by that point, he could use the vibrator he had brought along anyway for a good distraction.

After they had said their good-byes, Scott got up and went to get dressed sure that Logan was in the bar yet again taking an aspirin for his hangover after grabbing his tight jeans, black top and leather jacket. Leaving the room, the boy grabbed the key and headed across the street to the pub spotting Logan at the pool table again. "Figured you'd be here."

Logan had been setting a guy up for the past six games, and was about to win back all of his money when Scott came in. Annoyed, Logan turned to shoo the boy away, until he got a good look at him. His eyebrows went up in surprise as his eyes raked down Scott's body, taking in the sexy clothing. After recovering from his initial shock, Logan smirked and said, "Figured you'd still be on the bathroom floor."

Scott smirked and leaned forward a little. "What and miss all the fun now? Logan why not finish up here and we could have a little talk?"

The guy Logan was playing with said, "Look buddy, if you and your 'friend' here need time alone, you can forfeit, and I won't take your money for this round."

Not liking the tone of the guy's voice when he said 'friend', Logan's head whipped back around. "Don't count on it Bub. We're playin' this round out to the end." He turned back to Scott with a scowl. "We'll talk when I'm done. Go sit at the bar." Logan turned his back on Scott, and focused on the table, carefully planning his shot. Beating this guy was personal now.

Scott wanted to protest but his eyes flashed red when the other man decided to insult him. He went back to the bar fuming that the other mutant wouldn't defend him waiting for the game to be over. It was getting tiresome considering how needy was starting to get seeing Logan in those tight jeans. God he wanted Logan to screw him into the mattress. Ordering a drink, the boy waited for Wolverine to win the game already.

Two minutes later, Logan had all his stripped balls sunk, and the eight ball in prime position to win the game. He glared at the man he'd just hustled six hundred dollars out of and said, "Left corner pocket." Logan barely glanced at the shot before taking it, and winning the game.

The man he'd been playing yelled with rage, "Mother fucker!"

Logan wasn't impressed or worried. The man was in his late forties, overweight, and slow witted. He'd ridden in on a Harley with three friends who looked pretty rough, but Logan knew he could take them if it came to that. He held out his hand and said, "Double or nothing. You owe me six hundred."

"Fuck that!" The man yelled. "It wasn't an honest bet!"

Logan set his pool stick down, took note of who was around him in case it got physical. "It was an honest bet, and an honest game. Pay up."

"It's not honest when you pretend that you can't play for shit, and then suddenly turn into a pro."

The man's friends all stood up from the booth they were in, and started walking towards the argument.

Over his drink, Scott Summers heard the men arguing taking a sip before he spoke from the bar. "It was a fair bet...Pay the man you cheep asshole." Getting up the X-Man stood there heading towards the pool table but when one of the men took a swing at him for the insult Scott ducked grabbing a pool cue. He swung the thin piece of wood cracking it over the man huge gut. The man bent down in pain before he got a foot to the forehead. "Back off! Go back to the sewer you crawled out of."

Intellectually Logan knew Scott was a trained fighter. He knew Scott could blast them all to hell with one touch of his finger on his glasses. But his gut couldn't stand the idea of the younger man getting hurt in the fight Logan had created. If the men beat the crap out of Logan, he'd be fine in a couple of minutes, but if they hurt Scott, the kid could get seriously damaged. Logan warily took his eyes off his opponent long enough to glare at Scott. He ordered, "Get back, and stay out of this! I can handle it myself!"

The big man took that opportunity to rush Logan. The man tried to punch him in the face, but Logan stepped out of the way before it could land. The man fell into him, and they both fell to the floor struggling. Logan could only hope that Scott had listened to him, while he concentrated on pushing the heavy man off him, and getting the upper hand in the scuffle.

Scott had been both shocked and aroused when Logan growled at him to stay out of the fight but he just couldn't do it. One of the men went after Logan when Scott ducked down letting another go flying off the bar and onto the hard wooden floor with a smirk. He turned just in time to get a good punch to his face splitting a lip before Cyclops lost it lifting his glasses a little blasting the man into the air to crash back down into a table, breaking it in half ending the fight. The boy smirked and watched people running off in terror replacing his glasses heading to help Logan up. "Glad I'm here to get your ass out of the fire Logan?"

Logan had just knocked out the bigger man, and grabbed his winnings out of the guy's pocket when he heard Scott. He realized the kid had completely ignored his orders, and not only that, the kid had gotten hurt. Logan took Scott's offered hand, and stood up. He put a gentle hand on Scott's lip and checked the injury. To Logan's relief, the cut wasn't serious. He took in the scene around him and knew that Scott had used his powers.

Furious at the boy, Logan ground out the words, "Glad? Far from it." He grabbed Scott's upper arm and hauled him out of the bar, heading towards their hotel.

The boy had at least expected a thank you but only seemed to have angered the other man. He felt the hold on his upper arm and had no choice but to follow Logan to the hotel entering their hotel room, the door locked once they got in. "What's the big deal Logan? I helped you get those guys and not even a 'thank you Scott'? You have one hell of a way with getting help you know that? I only came there to tell you that I spoke to Jean about kissing you and she said we could have sex all we want. I doubt you'd ever want me anyway and what was I supposed to do? The guys were after me too Wolverine!"

Logan immediately let go of Scott, and backed away a few steps, not quite believing what he'd heard. "What? You talked to Jean about what?"

"I told her that I had kissed you, because I was so distraught thinking I had betrayed her. She said she knew I wanted you to have sex with me, telling me that it turned her on. She brought sex up, and gave me permission for it if you want me. We can take it from there."

Logan had been completely furious seconds ago, but now he just felt blindsighted. He backed away another step, shook his head, and looked down at the floor. He had no idea how to even respond to what he'd just found out. He needed time to think it over.

Looking back at Scott, Logan noticed the split lip again, and felt his anger return. He muttered to himself, "First things first." He stood up straighter, crossed his arms, and glared at the younger man. "I told you to stay out of the fight. I told you I could handle it, because I didn't want you to get hurt. You completely ignored me."

Logan took a step closer, and realized a lot of what he'd said and done with Scott so far, was because of his attraction to the kid. And following that logic, a lot of Scott's behavior had been due in part to his attraction as well. Logan decided he didn't need much time to think things over after all. "I do want you, Scott, but if you want sex with me, then your attitude needs to change. When we're on the road together, you're not the leader of the X-men, and you're not in charge, I am. When I order you to do something, I expect you to obey me, and if you don't there will be punishment."

Scott stood there utterly stunned when Logan told him he would be punished having an idea how. His butt already tingled in dread of getting heated again with the spanking having really hurt.

Then his brain tried to process the rest with his heart skipping a beat at hearing that the other man wanted him, but giving up leadership? "Logan I'm the leader on missions. Is this a whole mating thing like on the discovery channel where animals have a dominant mate or something?"

With a sigh, Scott pouted. "I'm getting spanked again aren't I?"

"Absolutely you're getting spanked." Logan walked closer, until the two men were less than a foot apart. "As for the discovery channel… I am naturally a dominant person, but for some reason when I'm around you, that natural urge in me is magnified. Can you honestly tell me that you don't respond to it?"

"I do feel it Logan, more than anything but kind of wish I wasn't getting punished."

Logan put his hand on the side of Scott's face, and rubbed his thumb next to the split lip. "I kind of wish you'd listened to me, instead of joining in the fight and getting yourself hurt." Logan walked around Scott, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He held out his hand and said, "Come here."

With a whimper, Scott went to Logan with his body almost telling him to obey the other man. His lips ached to be kissed after the caress knowing he would get a sore butt. No matter what, the leader of the X-Men would always be commanded by the Wolverine.

When Scott was within reaching distance, Logan put both hands on Scott's hips, and pulled him in to stand directly in front of him. He reached up and took Scott's jacket off his shoulders, and tossed it behind him on the bed. Then he used both hands to unbutton Scott's jeans. He pulled the tight jeans and underwear down to Scott's knees, and admired the sight in front of him for a few seconds. Looking back up at Scott's eyes, Logan said, "Get over my knee, with your chest resting on the bed."

Scott turned bright red when his lower half was revealed but he let Logan look all he wanted before moving to go back over his lap. The boy struggled a bit to find any comfortable way to lie over his lap, knowing this would hurt.

Scott's butt still held a slightly pink tint from yesterday's spanking. Logan rubbed a gentle hand over the colored skin, but lectured in a stern tone of voice. "I understand that you have combat training, and I understand that because of your power you can beat most anyone in a fight, but when I tell you to stay out of it you will do as I say."

Logan stopped rubbing, and started spanking at a deliberately slow pace, letting Scott feel his irritation in every hard smack.

Scott yelped when the hand came down hard on the naked, quivering cheeks struggling to not squirm from the blows. He knew he deserved it and a part him wanted to submit to the other man completely. "Oh! Oww! Yes Logan!"

The older man gave him twenty solid swats and then stopped. He trailed his fingertips over the reddened flesh, and said quietly, "Good job keeping yourself still during that, I know how hard that can be. One more thing to go over, and then we'll be done. Is the professor okay with you using your powers in public when you're not on a mission?"

Scott panted hard from the pain with his cheeks already on fire, his rose colored glasses dampened by the agony. When Logan asked him about using his powers in public, the boy cringed. "N...No...Only for defense..."

"I'm sure you know that exposing yourself as a mutant in public can be deadly. Were you in immediate danger? Did you have to use your powers to defend yourself?"

"No, I got mad that they were attacking us and lost my temper. This was not the first time I've lost my temper like this, but it's been years Logan. I got ticked that they...They attacked you."

Logan felt a rush of affection for the boy over his lap. "If you're going to be with me, you're going to have to get used to that sort of thing. I'm a bar fight magnet, so you'll see me fighting pretty often, but I heal." Logan sighed with regret, and put a restraining arm around the younger man's waist. "I'm sorry, Scott, but I can't let it go. Using your powers in public has earned you another twenty, and then we'll be done."

Scott just cringed, knowing that this would be painful, tears already silently falling unable to voice his understanding. The boy let out a choked sob but nodded not at all happy with a sore backside.

Sympathetic to the younger man's pain, Logan lightened up on his swing for the last twenty, but went at a faster pace to get it over with quickly.

The pain in his naked butt cheeks left Scott yelping and sobbing over Logan's lap gasping when he also felt the blood rushing to his groin hoping that the older man didn't feel his arousal despite it being a punishment. He was having images and urges of Logan putting him on the bed in their hotel room naked on all fours, pushing his head down and mounting him like a wildcat in heat. The urges were leaving him flushed and groaning despite a sore butt. Once Logan was done, the boy was already spilling on Logan lap blushing chewing his lower lip. "Oohhh sorry..."

Surprised by this turn of events, Logan asked quietly, "Does getting spanked turn you on Scott? You said you'd been spanked before, is this the reaction you had when someone else spanked you?"

Scott blushed chewing his lower lip shaking his head. "Never turned me on before Logan but kept having these images of you dominating me and I ended up, you know…"

Logan glared at the back of Scott's head. "So you were thinking about sex instead of what you'd done to get punished." Logan stood Scott up, but left his pants and underwear down. Seeing the boy's tear streaked face got rid of most of his irritation. He stood up too, and said gently, "Scott…" He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Scotty, I can't wait to get you in bed, but this spanking wasn't meant as foreplay."

"I...I know Logan but it was at the end, after you punished me, I wanted you." Scott felt intense burning needing the other man. "I couldn't help it in the last few to get needy."

Logan thought that over for a second, and a smile slowly formed on his face. "Okay, then I think you need a little lesson in patients." He leaned in so his mouth was almost touching Scott's ear. "Take off all your clothes, and get up on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Scott chewed his lower lip at the command, his breath coming out in soft pants with the boy slowly removing his shirt now naked showing the body of a young warrior, bred for combat to save humanity and mutant alike. Closing his eyes, the boy removed the rose quartz glasses replacing them with his sleeping goggles fearing the risk of hurting Logan. Once he felt that the other man was safe, Scott kissed him still flushed with his newly awoken need having the libido of a teenager, fluid already leaking from the tip of his cock. Once he'd touched Logan's body some, Scott did as he bid, climbing back up onto the bed on all fours well aware of the erotic view he now gave the older man, his hole already quivering with anticipation. "Have to at least give me some credit Logan. I do have the sex drive of a teenager you know and um the lube is in my bag with my errr butt plug?"

Scott's kissing, and Scott's hands roaming over his body, had left Logan wanting more. But he was old enough not to be ruled by his libido. Once Scott was in place, Logan said, "I'm not worried about you being able to get it up again, kid." Logan walked over to Scott's bag, got out the lube, and found a condom as well. "I'm worried that you don't have much in the way of patients. You were so impatient to sleep with me, that you couldn't focus on your punishment until it was finished. So now…" Logan set the lube and condom in front of Scott on the bed, and started to undress. "…you're gonna stay right where you are for ten minutes, without touching me, without touching yourself, and keeping yourself silent. If you aren't still and silent, the ten minutes starts over again. I might touch you during this time, but I might not." Logan took his boxers off, and stood naked beside the bed. "The ten minutes starts as soon as you tell me you understand."

Scott blinked and saw the condom on the bed looking back at Logan. Seeing that naked body make the quiver with need feeling such intense heat that his cock already hurt knowing that Logan was bigger than he'd ever taken before. "What? I am going to go mad you know but I guess I can handle it. Ohhhh please Logan, you don't need the condom, I can't catch anything from you nor you from me."

"The condom," Logan said, "is my decision not yours. Maybe another time we can go without." Logan's healing ability made it impossible for him to get or give sexually transmitted diseases, but to his knowledge Scott wasn't immune, and he really didn't like the idea of him going around screwing people without one. Logan decided that was a conversation he'd have with Jean when they got back. That thought made him freeze for a second. He couldn't believe he was already planning to go back. And not only that, he was happy about it instead of scared shitless. Looking back at Scott with an evil smile, he said, "You ready for your ten minutes to start?"

"I guess so but something tells me this will be a long and hard ten minutes."

Logan turned the hotel's digital alarm clock towards Scott, so he could see the time. "Starting now," he said, and walked over to the end of the bed, behind Scott. He watched the clock, and waited for five excruciating minutes to pass, knowing Scott wouldn't deal with the wait very well. He could see the boy's body tensing up as the time passed, and found himself getting hard at the effort the younger man was putting into obeying him. He had to admit looking at Scott's beautifully sculpted body was almost impossible to do without touching. As soon as the first five minutes were up, Logan reached out and trailed a finger from Scott's big toe, up to the back of his knee.

The first five minutes were indeed pure agony waiting for Logan to do something. When Logan didn't touch him, Scott found it even harder to control himself panting hard. After the five minutes had passed, the boy was sure that Logan decided to watch his naked form soon gasping at the sudden touches. "I feared you wouldn't touch me for the whole...ohhh ten minutes."

Smirking at the boy's slip up, Logan said with mock sternness, "Tisk, tisk Scotty. You're supposed to be still and _silent_ for ten minutes, no matter what I do." Logan placed a light swat on Scott's red bottom, and said, "Now we start over again. Tell me when you're ready."

Scott actually growled when Logan told him that they now needed to start over, grunting at the smack to his sore butt. "Are you fucking serious?"

Logan walked to the front so he could make eye contact and glared at the younger man. "I'm completely serious. If you can't obey me for this simple little lesson, then I don't know if there's much hope for any kind of relationship for us. Are you going to do as I ask or not?"

Scott looked at the older man's body groaning at the size of his cock knowing he had never taken anyone of that size. "Yeah I'll be good but have to let you know, um you are bigger than I took in toys but mostly just blew my boyfriends in high school so not really done much in the way of sex but for a few guys."

Logan knew he was larger than most, but he didn't think he was freakishly big. "If you're scared, we don't have to do it. I'll be happy with a blowjob as soon as your ten minutes are up."

"No Logan, I want to try and take you inside me. I just didn't know you wanted a relationship but so do I. You are just a little bigger than some teenagers I was with but in a good way."

Logan leaned down to kiss Scott, his tongue demanding entry for a few moments, before he broke it off. "I'll be gentle when the time comes," he said. Then he stepped to the back of the bed and said, "Ready to start the ten minutes again?"

"Yes, I am ready to try again." Scott allowed his lover to gain access to his mouth groaning a little liking the mixture of tabacco and all that was Logan to mix with his own saliva. The boy chewed his lower lip flushed with need desperate to prove that he was serious about being with him.

"Starting now," Logan said, and watched the clock, knowing this was a kind of torture for Scott. This time he only waited for three minutes to pass, before putting a hand on Scott's calf. He let it rest there for a few seconds, before rubbing it up Scott's right leg and then down the left, all the way down to his foot before taking his hand off again.

The boy remained still having to chew his lower lip to not make any noises determined to not fail this time. Logan's touches were already tormenting him and it had only been his legs and feet touched thus far.

"Good job," Logan said softly. He waited patiently another three minutes before touching the boy again. This time he put a hand in the center of Soctt's lower back and kept it there while walking around to the side of the bed. He gently placed his other hand on Scott's reddened behind, and started rubbing the warm skin.

Scott struggled to remain still finding this almost torture with even the small things going straight to his aching cock.

Logan kept his hands on Scott's body for the last four minutes of the ten, making sure his hands traveled over every inch of Scott's skin _except_ for his cock, knowing it would drive him crazy. When the time was up, Logan ran a hand through Scott's hair and said, "Time's up. You did good."

Scott groaned finally allowed to move and make noise whimpering with Logan driving him insane. "Logan, you're driving me insane. I want you so bad."

Logan couldn't have put it better himself. "I enjoy driving you insane," he said as he grabbed the condom, and put it on himself. He popped the cap off the lube and put a generous amount on his cock and his fingers. Looking into Scott's eyes he said, "Since you haven't done this in a while, we're going to take this slow. You tell me if it's too much, and we'll stop. Okay?"

The boy nodded and groaned needing to rest his arms moving a little so that his front was resting on the bed keeping his backside up for Logan knowing this gave him a much better view. He chewed his lower lip struggling to not spurt too soon wanting Logan but was nervous nonetheless.

Crawling up on the bed behind Scott, Logan put one hand on the younger man's lower back to steady them both, and used his other hand to gently insert one lubed finger, letting Scott get used to it for a second, before slowly adding a second.

Scott felt the dip in the bed behind him before he felt the slick finger slowly circling the tight pink muscle gently pushing inside. The boy let out a gasped groan when he felt Logan push the finger further until completely nestled inside his ass. He winced a little when a second was added but the pain faded leaving the boy panting with his lips parted. "Oh...Goddddd...Logan...Fuck..."

Logan groaned in response to Scott's needy voice. He started moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them at the same time to stretch the opening. After a minute of that, he removed his fingers, and rubbed the tip of his cock against Scott's hole. He pushed slowly against it and said, "Tell me if hurts too much."

Scott struggled to remain relaxed to let Logan inside him feeling the head of his cock rubbing over his hole but did nod knowing he wanted this. Chewing his lower lip, the boy felt the muscle parting over the flesh with some pain but Scott knew this would happen. He remained still panting only to soon moan feeling intensely full but it also felt amazing feeling the pop with Logan finally pushing inside. Sweat glistened on his naked body pushing himself back until he knew that he was completely impaled feeling the flesh pushing on his prostate. "Ohhh shit...Fuck Logan you are pretty big but don't stop...Please harder...Fuck..." Scott was unable to put full sentences together by that point rocking on the bed taking some control gasping with every jab to his prostate.

Lost in the sensations, Logan let himself move along with Scott, increasing the speed of the thrusts. He reached a hand around and started jerking Scott off in time to the thrusts, knowing neither one of them would last very long after so much build up.

Scott soon yelped, spurting on the bed, blushing hard unable to last. "Aghhh Logaaaan!"

Logan felt Scott's body clenching around him, and it sent him over the edge. His fingers dug into Scott's hip as he thrust in one last time, holding Scott in place while he rode out the orgasm.

After a few seconds, Logan patted Scott's hip and said, "I don't know about you, but I really needed that."

Scott panted lying on the bed and groaned landing in the small puddle of his juices. "Mmm yeah I did and when we first met, I wasn't sure if I wanted you to slam me into the Professor's wall and kiss me or not."

Chuckling, Logan took off the condom, tossed it in the trash next to the bed, and lay down next to Scott. "Well I definitely wanted to slam you into the wall. Wanting to kiss you came a little later."

Logan's stomach growled. The digital clock was blinking one thirty-nine in the afternoon. "Wanna take a shower with me, and then go find some lunch?"

Scott nodded and smiled. "Sure, does this mean you are coming back with me later?"

"Absolutely." Logan turned to his side, and propped his head up with one hand. "Hey Scott, what about Jean?"

"Well, she knows I need a man too, and does like you, so we'll talk about it with her. I'm guessing my being the youngest would mean I could belong to you both?"

"Hmmm…" Logan thought that over for a moment, and decided he'd need to speak with Jean about it himself. "That could work. But first things first. Shower, then lunch, and then we'll call Jean."

The boy nodded and got out of the bed heading to the shower with a smirk. He turned on the warm water and got under the spray. "Ever done it in the shower?"

"More than once," Logan said. He stepped into the shower with Scott, and reached for the complementary motel shampoo. "But don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours. It's just a shower… this time. Maybe after we call Jean we can take another."

Scott pouted but kissed Logan anyway grabbing the soap to gently message his body roaming his sudsy hands over the other man's chest. "Okay, just a shower but maybe later."

A few minutes later, both men were clean, dried off, and dressed in clean clothes. Logan said, "Obviously we can't go back to the pub for lunch, but I saw a diner a few blocks away when we came into town. Let's go try it out."

"Sure, I think we did make a mess of the other place but you are hot when you are fighting."

The two men started walking towards the diner. Logan chuckled. "You practically made me ditch my game when I first saw you. Hot doesn't do you justice. But once the fight started I was just pissed that you hadn't listened to me."

Scott entered the diner with a wink, bending over a little to tease Logan asking about a table for two pursing his lips with it obvious the waiter was gay.

Logan rolled his eyes at Scott's antics, and followed the waiter to the table. Once the waiter went to get them some water, Logan leaned in and said with a smile, "If you even think about flirting with that waiter, I'm going to take you to the bathroom for a little discussion." Without waiting for an answer, Logan started to peruse his menu.

Scott smirked sitting down unable to help but shiver at the growl. "Oh? Well it got us a good table and are you jealous Logan?"

"Yes, I am. Get used to it." Logan said mildly, without taking his eyes off his menu. "Decide what you want, or I'm ordering for you."

"Hmm, so if I flirted with that hot sexy boy what do you plan do to me Logan?"

The waiter came back with their waters, and gave Scott an inviting smile with a wink as he set the water down. Logan slapped his menu shut, and ignored the waiter when he asked if they were ready to order. With a serious expression, he looked into Scott's eyes and said, "I'll take you to the bathroom and spank you… again." He turned to the waiter, who was now gaping, and said, "We'll have two hamburgers with fries, and if you wink at my boyfriend again, I might do the same to you." The waiter paled and hurried away, scribbling on his notepad.

Scott watched the waiter bolt away from the table with Logan threatening to spank him. "Think you both scared and aroused him." The X-Man then blushed having heard the word boyfriend with his heart beating in delight hearing that spoken from Logan's lips. "I like it when you get all possessive of me."

Logan had to chuckle. "Yeah? Well that's a good thing, because I won't stop being possessive of what's mine. Let's hope you don't get tired of it any time soon. How does Jean feel about you flirting with other people in public?"

Scott actually giggled at that sipping his water unable to be amused. "Hmm well I don't actually flirt with others often but it does help when I need information or to get a good table."

"Well that's good to hear." Logan took a sip of his water too. "Why don't you tell me how you and Jean met?"

Logan listened with interest while Scott talked about meeting and falling in love with Jean. By the time the story was over, lunch was too. Logan paid for their meal, and left a large tip for their waiter, who had been completely professional after Logan's threat.

While they were walking back to the hotel, Logan said, "When we get back, do you want to talk to Jean alone first?"

"Well we should talk to her together with it concerning all three of us."

"Sounds good to me."

Within moments they were walking back into their hotel room. As soon as the door was shut, Logan pushed Scott up against the door, and kissed him possessively. Once he'd gotten his fill, he broke it off, and said, "Call Jean."

Scott groaned at the passionate kiss and got out his cell phone breathless dialing her number gathering his breath hearing the phone connecting.

Jean had just finished up the last class of the day, and was heading down to the medical lab when her phone went off. She saw who was calling and answered, "Scott? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great but Logan and I thought we should discuss um where this is going with Logan and ourselves."

"I see." Jean said with a big grin. "I take it things went well between the two of you?"

Scott blushed and smiled. "Yeah and Logan wants to talk to you about this threesome thing."

"Okay. Can you put me on speaker phone, so we can all talk?"

Scott turned on the speaker phone and spoke into the cell on the bed. "You're on speaker phone Jean."

"Can you both hear me?" Jean asked.

"We can hear you," Logan said.

There was an awkward little pause, no one knowing where to start. Logan broke the silence, "What do you want to happen when we get back, Jean?"

"Well I… I guess I'd like the three of us to try being in some kind of relationship together."

"Me too." Logan said. He smirked at Scott and said, "How about you get him three nights a week, I get him three nights a week, and I get you one night a week?"

"Umm… What do you think Scott?" Jean asked.

"That does seem fair and we could ask the professor if we could move into the two empty rooms with the connecting door? It would make our times together easier and for me to get into my clothes after each night from either room. I know you want him too Jean so I won't get jealous."

"I know you won't, and getting adjoining rooms is a great idea. I'll speak to the professor later tonight. I guess that's good enough to start with. We can change things as needed once you guys get back." They could practically hear Jane's smile over the phone.

Logan said, "First night back, you two should reconnect. But the second night, Jean and I get to know each other better. Maybe we could go out to dinner and talk away from the school."

"I'd like that," Jean said.

"Anything else for now?" Logan asked Scott.

"Um well it seems fine with me Logan. You both know I'm yours and love you both so I'm good but no sex in the classrooms Logan." Scott smirked while he spoke grunting at the smack to his butt with Logan grabbing at the cheek.

Logan turned back to the phone and said, "How do you feel about spanking Jean?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've already spanked Scott twice, and it's likely to happen again if he doesn't behave. I'm not talking about an erotic spanking, I'm talking punishment."

"Scott, are you okay?" Jean asked, concern in her voice. She knew how upset Scott had been the few times the professor had spanked him.

"I'm okay. They hurt but I kind of deserved them. You know how I am Jean and have been in our past as students."

"Well I can't say that I like it, but I won't stand in the way of it, if Scott feels as though he deserves it." Jean said.

"Fair enough." Logan said, patting Scott's behind affectionately. "Hopefully this trip to Alkali Lake will only take a few days. We should be back by the end of the week."

"Both of you be careful, and I'll see you when you get home. Love you Scott." Jean said.

"Love you too Jeannie and I do hope to not get spanked again anytime soon but even the Professor told me in my mind to submit."

"He did?" Jean was shocked, but the shock quickly turned to anger, "Well, I think I might just have to give the professor a piece of my mind."

Logan smirked, "And if I decide Scott's in need of a spanking, will you give me a piece of your mind too?"

"Absolutely. You'd better be damn sure it's deserved, or I'll make you sorry."

Logan threw his head back and laughed. Turning to Scott he said, "Protective. I like that. It's nice to know she's got your back. I hope you won't feel smothered with both of us looking out for you."

"Well I kind of like it and will let you know if I need time alone if I feel smothered." Scott smiled and sighed. "Jean I did something stupid. I stood in the middle of the road to stop Logan."

Logan was quick to add, "And he used his powers in public without a good reason, exposing himself as a mutant to a bar full of people." He turned to Scott and said, "Sorry kid, I'm a full disclosure kind of guy."

Jean audibly gasped at both statements. "You did what! Do you know how dangerous that is Scotty? You can't just stand in the middle of the…"

"Jean!" Logan cut her off.

"What!" She asked with irritation.

"He was already punished. It's not fair to yell at him for it again."

There was silence, and then a huff of exasperation. "I suppose you're right. Sorry Scott."

Scott cringed when she did yell at him and chewed his lower lip. But then Logan told her that he'd been punished. "I do deserve it and yes Logan did spank me hard for it."

"Well I don't like it, but I like the idea of you pulling dangerous stunts even less, so I guess if it keeps you safe it's okay. But you'd both better come back home to me in one piece. No heroics or hair brained stunts on your trip to Alkali Lake. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Logan was quick to answer. "I'll make sure of it."

"I've got to go." Jean said, "Bobby is coming down the hall. Looks like a scraped knee I've got to patch up. Talk to you boys later." Jean hung up without waiting for a response, needing to check on her patient.

Smiling seductively at Scott, Logan said, "I don't know about you, but I want to get this trip done as quickly as possible, so we can get home to her."

He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thigh. "How about you come sit on my lap right side up, and kiss me. Then when you're desperate for me to fuck you again, we'll hit the road instead. That way I can feel your cock pressing up against me until we find a new place to crash for the night."

Scott smirked and straddled Logan's lap loving the contact kissing the other man passionately. "Might cum all over you when on the bike but maybe it's good for leather?"

Logan kissed back, running his hands all over Scott's back and thighs. With a light growl and a smile Logan teased, "You cum before I tell you to, and I'll make you suffer."

"Oh really? So you plan to torment me while we ride on my bike?" With a wicked grin, Scott grabbed at Logan's globes panting in pleasure, his cock hard screaming for release, desperate to cum. Once he knew he may spill, Logan picked him up and helped him pack.

Leaving their hotel room, the X-Men headed to Scott's bike with the leather caressing the boy's clothed backside rubbing himself onto Logan knowing this would be a long trip looking forward to heading home. Scott actually groaned at the thought of being ravaged once again.

As they drove off, the road behind them symbolized their lives as rivals for Jean with them driving towards their future together with their red-haired phoenix with the last name of Grey.


End file.
